The Last Son Of Krypton: Son of Superman
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: What happens when the truth is revealed by Yugi to his friends about exactly who in reality are his parents. Who are they and why would it be such a shock to Joey, Tea, Tristan and Duke? Read if you want to find out.


**CHAPTER ONE**

**6:30 AM**

**Yugi sat Indian-style lost in deep thought. Yami appeared in spirit form and frowned, watching Yugi. Yugi was staring at an antique sword. Yugi clinched his fists.**

**-Aibou?-**

**Yugi's head snapped up and he looked at Yami.**

**/Huh?/**

**-Are you ok?-**

**/I'm fine just bad memories./**

**-Like what?-**

**/You'd hate me if you knew./**

**Yugi stood and walked out and back to his room. Yami sighed.**

"**I wish he'd let me help him." Yami whispered to himself.**

**Yami followed Yugi and when he walked into Yugi's room he found Yugi staring at an old picture. Yami looked at the picture over Yugi's shoulder. There was a women that Yami recognized as the Daily Planet's ace reporter Lois Lane, there was also a man that Yami recognized as the Daily Planet's other ace reporter Clark Kent and there was a 7 year old little boy who had the same spiky tri-colored hair and big amethyst eyes as Yugi Motou.**

-Aibou?-

**/How long have you been there?/**

**-Long enough to be very confused.-**

**/Where should I start?/**

**-How about the beginning?-**

**/It all started in 1954…/**

**FLASHBACK SMALLVILLE 1954**

**There was a meteor shower in Smallville, Kansas and a baby boy arrived from a distant planet named Krypton, this baby was found by Johnathan and Martha Kent.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**/Then in 1970 my mother and father met…I was born in 1980. The fact is my dad and mom are alive and working in Metropolis they are famous reporters at the Daily Planet, Motou is an allies my real name isn't even Yugi it's Andrew Kent, my dad is Clark Kent and my mom Lois Lane./**

**-Really?-**

**Yami looked shocked. Yugi nodded and smiled.**

**/In fact they want me to come to Metropolis, I just haven't been very sure about it./**

**-Why not?-**

**/Joey, Téa, Tristan, Ryou, and Duke./**

**-Oh.-**

**/I better get dressed class starts soon./**

**-OK…we'll talk more of this later.-**

**/OK, Yami. I have powers like my father./  
**

**-Seriously?-**

**/Yep./**

**7:00 AM**

**Yugi ran to school at his super speed he sat in his class a reading a story in the Daily Planet by Lois Lane. Joey, Téa, Tristan, Ryou, and Duke walked in and saw the out of town newspaper.**

"**Why are you reading the Daily Planet, Yug?" Joey asked in confusion.**

"**My mom is a reporter there." Yugi blurted out.**

"**Seriously?" Téa asked in shock.**

"**My dad is too." Yugi said with a nodded.**

"**Who are they?" Tristan asked.**

"**Clark Kent and Lois Lane." Yugi said.**

"**Wow." Ryou said in shock.**

"**They even want me to come to Metropolis for a while." Yugi said.**

"**Are you gonna go?" Duke asked.**

"**I'm not sure…it would be nice but…" Yugi started.**

"**But, what, Yugi…you're worried about us aren't you? Don't worry about us…just so long as you call or write while you're gone we'll be fine. So just promise to have fun, be careful and go." Tristan said.**

"**I will." Yugi said and ran out of the school and once out he went to super speed and ran to the Kame Game Shop.**

**NOT LONG AFTER AT THE KAME GAME SHOP**

**Yugi ran into the Kame Game Shop and to his room unnoticed by Solomon due to his super speed and started packing. Solomon soon found Yugi packing. Solomon cleared his throat. Yugi spun to face him.**

"**Going to Metropolis?" Solomon asked.**

"**Yeah, it's been a while since I last spend time with mom and dad." Yugi said.**

"**I know. Bet they'll be glad." Solomon said.**

**Yugi smiled.**

"**I hope so." Yugi said.**

**Solomon smiled back.**

"**I know so, Yugi." Solomon said.**

"**I'm almost done packing." Yugi said.**

"**Have fun." Solomon said.**

"**I will grandpa." Yugi said.**

**Yugi finished packing then he picked up the phone in his room and called his dad at the Daily Planet.**

"**Hello, Clark Kent here." He said.**

"**Hi, dad, it's Andrew." He said.**

"**Hi." Clark said.**

"**Well you know how you and mom wanted me to come and spend sometime in Metropolis…I've made a decision." Yugi said.**

"**And that would be?" Clark asked.**

"**Yes, I'm already packed. I was wondering if I could come to Metropolis via Air Kent." Yugi said.**

"**Sure, just give me 10 minutes to get out of the Daily Planet and change into my costume and fly to Japan." Clark said.**

"**Thanks dad and I'll see you in 10 minutes." Yugi said as he and Clark both hung up their phones.**

**Yugi stood and went to his closet and promptly changed his clothes to his favorite tight black leather pants, belts, cuffs, chocker, and tight black leather sleeve-less t-shirt through now it looked more full and his arms were far more muscular then they use to be.**

**-Don't know if you noticed this Yugi. But, you're way more muscular then you use to be and now you really fell that t-shirt and look really strong.-**

**/I know. My father is Superman so what do you expect?/**

**-I thought you're dad was Clark Kent.-**

**/They're one and the same./**

**-Really?-**

**/Yeah./**

**-That's incredible.-**

**/As my grandpa Johnathan Kent always says with super power comes super responsibility./**

**-It does.-**

**/I realize that./**

**-That's good.-**

**Yugi smiled at Yami.**

**/I've had powers ever since I can remember. Through some…ok most of them I got in High School./**

**-I see.-**

**/It's something I've had to live with for a long time./**

**-I know. But, if there is anyway I can help let me know.-**

**/I will./**

**Yugi smiled at Yami. Yugi walked over and opened his window and watched the skies for Superman. Soon The Man Of Steel flew in Yugi's bedroom window. Yugi smiled at his dad a moment before running forward and hugging his dad.**

"**I missed you so much." Yugi said as he hugged his dad.**

"**I missed you too, son." Superman said as they hugged.**

"**Are you ready to go?" He asked.**

**Yugi nodded as the two broke the embrace. Superman smiled and picked up his son's bags and with that flew himself and Yugi back to Metropolis and landed in his and Lois' apartment and Superman changed out of his costume. With that Clark helped his son unpack and get settled.**

"**Your mom will be glad to see you." Clark said.**

"**I'm not the same little boy you once knew." Yugi said.**

"**I wouldn't expect you to be." Clark said.**

**Yugi smiled at his father. Yugi decided it was time to tell his dad everything, about the Millennium Puzzle and the fact that he was coming into his abilities.**

"**Dad, I have something important to tell you. But, you have to promise not to tell mom. Just let me tell her when the time is right. Promise?" Yugi asked, knowing his dad was a man of his word.**

"**I promise." Clark said.**

"**OK. It all started about 5 years ago when I pieced together the Millennium Puzzle…it infused me with it's magic along with the spirit of an ancient pharaoh…my twin brother from a past life and now I share my body with the spirit. And what's more I've been coming into my abilities." Yugi said.**

"**Wow. Who else know about all this?" Clark asked.**

"**Grandpa Lane and my best friends." Yugi said.**

"**I see." Clark said.**

"**It takes getting use to I know. But, so does flying, x-ray vision, heat vision, super speed, super strength, being bullet prove…" Yugi started obviously angry and upset, but who could blame him.**

"Now you're here with me and I can help you through this." Clark said.

"**I know, and I'm sorry about that little outburst." Yugi said.**

"**It's ok, Andrew. I understand I went through the same thing when I was your age." Clark said.**

**Yugi smiled slightly.**

"**Except for the ancient spirit part." Clark added.**

Yugi started to snicker and Clark smiled.

"We have an understanding." Clark said.

**  
"Yes, we do, dad." Yugi said.**

**-Aibou, what's wrong?-**

/It's just it might not be a good idea for me to go back to Domino for a while./

**-I know. You should still call the gang.-**

**/Alright, Yami./**

**Yugi walked over to the closet phone and looked at his dad.**

"Mind if I call the Kame Game Shop, and some other people in Domino?" Yugi asked.

"**Go right ahead, son." Clark said.**

**With that Yugi picked up the phone and dialed Téa's cellphone catching them between classes.**

"Hello." Téa said, answering her cellphone.

"Hi, Téa, it's Yugi." He said.

"Hi, Yugi, what's up?" Téa asked.

"I just arrived in Metropolis." Yugi said.

"Really, how was your flight?" Téa asked.

"It was good. Hey, do you think you and the gang could help grandpa out with the Kame Game Shop while I'm gone?" Yugi asked.

"Sure we can, Yugi." Téa said.

"Thanks I owe you guys big time." Yugi said.

"No problem, Yugi. Just be careful." Téa said.

"I always am." Yugi said.

"I'm serious, Yugi. I have a really bad feeling about this." Téa said.

"OK, Téa. I promise." Yugi said.

"I'm glad. Hey, bet your dad would give you a tour of the Daily Planet building if you asked him." Téa said.

"Right, I'll call the rest of the gang after school." Yugi said.

"OK, I'll tell the rest of the gang." Téa said.

"Later, Téa." Yugi said.

"Later, Yugi." Téa said, as she and Yugi both hung up.

"Who's the girl?" Clark asked.

"Well…she…I…uh…" Yugi stuttered.

"I see, does she know?" Clark asked and sat on the couch and Yugi sat down next to his father and sighed.

"I couldn't imagine she would. You see her and I have been best friends since grade school." Yugi said.

"**Ah, Téa Gardner?" Clark asked nodding.**

Yugi nodded and frowned.

"I think I love her, dad." Yugi said.

Yugi smiled.

"Looks like my boy is growing up." Clark said.

"I'm just hope my fans don't find out, I'm here in Metropolis." Yugi said.

"Fans?" Clark asked.

"I am Yugi Motou the King Of Games, and World Champ Of Duel Monsters." Yugi said.

"**I see." Clark said.**

-Aibou, I sense trouble.-

/Let's go then./

-No! It's shadow magic. I'll deal with it.-

/OK, Yami./

The Millennium Puzzle gave of a bright glow.

"YuGiOh!!!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami.

Yami headed out the door. But, Clark stepped in front of Yami.

"What's going on?" Clark asked.

"**Get out of my way…there's trouble nearby only I can fix." Yami said.**

"But…" Clark started.

"**Just trust me, Yugi does." Yami said.**

"**I guess you must be the spirit of the puzzle then." Clark said.**

"**I am. My name is Yami and I can sense there is some trouble that only I can fix." Yami said.**

"**OK, but, I'm going with you." Clark said.**

"**OK, but, don't interfere." Yami said.**

And with that duo soon ran out of the apartment and Yami soon dealt with the problem.

**THE NEXT DAY AT 6:00 AM**

**Clark and Lois woke up and Lois went into the kitchen and Clark went to check on Yugi, and found to his shock that his son was missing. Then Clark ran to the kitchen.**

"Lois, Andrew's gone." Clark said.

"What? How? Where?" Lois asked.

"I don't know." Clark said.

"We'll find him, Smallville." Lois said.

"I hope he's ok." Clark said.

"I have a feeling he'll be fine." Lois said.

"I hope so." Clark said.

Clark dressed as Superman and was searching for Yugi. Yugi had been exploring. Superman landed and watched Yugi. Yugi looked at his shoes. Then Yugi's head snapped up and he looked behind him and he smiled seeing who it was.

"I wish you'd told your parents you were going exploring." Superman said.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry." Yugi said.

"Next time leave a note for them wouldcha." Superman said and flew off.

**TBC…**

12


End file.
